Monkey See, Monkey Do Better
]] Monkey See, Monkey Do Better is the eleventh episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Pooh and his friends find a present in Christopher Robin's Room and out of it comes Bruno, a robot monkey who introduces himself as the best toy anyone can have. Bruno states he can do anything and better than anybody, leading Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit and Piglet to try to prove him wrong by showing what THEY can do. Full Synopsis Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger go visit Christopher Robin, but they don't find him in his room. Instead, they find a large birthday present. Despite Pooh's warning that it belongs to Christopher, Tigger opens the package. Inside there is a large wind-up robot monkey. They wind it up and the monkey comes to life, introducing himself as Bruno, the best toy a child can have. After Bruno says he can do anything, Pooh and the others get worried that Christopher Robin might be planning to replace them with Bruno. The guys try to prove that they can do things better than Bruno, but fail. The monkey seems to be a better jumper than Tigger, a better gardener than Rabbit and a better honey taker than Pooh Bear. Pooh and his friends sadly realize their inferiority and decide to move out, but before they can, Christopher Robin finds them and assures them that he doesn't want them to leave, and that he won't stay with Bruno. When Bruno overhears this, it is him who gets depressed. He's the best toy a child can have, and they're rejecting him! Bruno escapes to the woods and sits sadly in a log. As his battery goes out, he turns off. Christopher, Pooh and the others find Buno, wind him up once again and he wakes up confused. Christopher Robin then explains that Bruno is a gift, but not for him; Christopher had bought him for a friend of his who's having a birthday party. Everyone is happy now and Bruno goes back to his package waiting to be given to Christopher Robin's friend. CAST Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh / Bruno John Fiedler as Piglet Ken Sansom as Rabbit Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin Paul Winchell as Tigger DVD releases *"Growing up with Winnie the Pooh: Little Things Mean a Lot" Trivia *This episode's plot is very loosely similar to the first Toy Story film, which was released in 1995. "Monkey See, Monkey Do Better" was released in 1988. It is pretty unlikely that this episode was an inspiration for the film's plot, however. *Jim Cummings provides the voice of the Bruno character, but Robin Williams was also asked to voice him but refused for unknown reasons. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Animation Directors David Block Terence Harrison Category:Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Category:Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Category:Storyboard Designers HOLLY FORSYTH BRUCE MORRIS Category:Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Category:Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BOB ZAMBONI Category:Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Category:Editor RICK HINSON Category:Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Category:Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Category:Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Category:Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Category:Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Category:Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK TERENCE HARRISON Category:Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Category:Teleplay by TERRIE COLLINS BRUCE REID SCHAEFER Category:©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Category:Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC.